Happy Birthday Sam Winchester
by missjennacole
Summary: Sam's 16th birday was heading to be quite a disappointment. Maybe Dean can fix it. Weecest, Wincest, Sam(16), Dean(20)


**Happy Birthday Sam Winchester.**

"Sammy? Sam! Are you even listening?" The boy jerked out of his daydream to glance halfheartedly over at his dad. "Yeah dad.. m'listening…" He could hear his brother laughing from the front seat. Stupid Dean, he was so smug sometimes. "Oh really?" John frowned. "What did I say?" Fuck… Sam thought for a moment before giving up. "You said, 'Gee Sam, your sixteen now, happy birthday. And guess what? To celebrate we're gonna go to dinner and pay with our OWN credit cards for once.'" Sam had gotten quite a mouth on him lately. It seems like he and is dad were always at odds. And Dean, god forbid the perfect son do anything to help him out. "I know it's your birthday Sam. But that doesn't give you the right to talk to me that way. I'm sorry, but this hunt-"

"Is too important to pass up, this demon may know something about mom," Sam finished his father's sentence. "Yeah dad, I get it." He was so tired of all of this. Skipping from school to school constantly, never able to keep a friend for more than a month. "I'll just hang out at the motel with Dean, like always." Dean frowned now, "Hey, don't make spending time with me sound like a punishment Sammy. There are quite a few women who could kill to stay in a motel room with me," he flashed a cocky smile in Sam's direction. That's what Sam hated the most, the _CONSTANT_, and he means constant, talk of Dean's sexual conquests. Girl after girl. Each girl making Sam madder than the last, his brother could at least pick someone nice instead of any skank that walked over to him. He hated that the most, watching girls all over Dean, touching Dean, kissing, Dean, all the things that he wanted to do. 'No,' he thought to himself, 'What the hell are you thinking?! He's your brother!'

That's how everyday had been lately, he'd spend hours a day scolding himself for the things he did, like watching Dean as he strode out of the shower, water droplets running down his chest and taut stomach. Sam shivered at the thought. He couldn't stand it, being so close and yet so distant from his brother. But it was getting to the point where he couldn't step into a room with Dean without getting an instant hard on. Of course it didn't help that he was in the peak of all hormones. Sixteen was apparently the year where everything looks bangable to you. But nothing more so than Dean.

"I'll make it up to you Sam," John replied keeping his eyes on the road. This was something he said nearly every year since Sam was a kid. So yeah, Sam wasn't buying it for a damn second. He gave a grumble of acknowledgement as they pulled into the motel parking lot.

"Alright you two, you know the rules. No going out alone, don't answer the phone, if it's me I'll ring once then call again." Dean just nodded, he'd heard it all before. They both had. In fact, they'd heard it nearly every day of their lives.

Once they were safely inside the hotel room, Dean plopped on the bed, snatching up the remote fast. "I call the TV." Sam just rolled his eyes. Like he cared about the damn TV anyway. He made a B-line straight to the bathroom, stripping out of his dirt covered clothes and stepping into the shower. He groaned feeling the steaming hot liquid pounding against his skin. How long had it been since his last shower? It felt like years. Slowly he ran a hand down his chest and stomach before encircling it around his aching member. He let out a shaky breath, slowly pumping his fist, flicking his wrist each time he hit the tip. He pictured Dean, pushing him down on the bed, kissing and sucking his way down his brother's neck and chest before dropping to his knees to relieve his baby brother of all his bottled up tension. Sam let out a groan, speeding up his hand. He pictured his big brother's gorgeous mouth wrapped tightly around his cock, bobbing his head up and down, sliding his arms around to get a firm grip on the younger boy's ass. It didn't take long before Sam felt the tight heat in the base of his stomach. He stroked faster, moaning and whimpering, mumbling his brother's name like a mantra.

If there was ever a worse time for Dean to barge into the bathroom, Sam sure as hell couldn't think of it.

"Oh, Dude Sorry, I gotta pee…" He avoided eye contact with his younger brother, clearly having heard his name amongst moans and whimpers. Sam couldn't even speak, he was so beyond humiliated. If god had any mercy whatsoever, Sam begged he'd kill him right now, but nothing. Sam just held his breath desperately holding back an orgasm that didn't seem to want to wait till Dean was out of the room.

"Dean…" Sam mumbled feeling his voice completely wrecked with pleasure. "You've gotta leave now. I'm kinda in the middle of something." Sam heard a zipper and the slump of clothing on the floor before the curtain pulled back revealing his brother completely naked and clearly unsure of how well this would go over. "I know.. I figured I'd come help you…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously awaiting a response. Sam couldn't think. Who could think at a time like this?! A time where is brother stood in all his naked God-given glory in front of him, offering to get him off. Sam just gulped, nodding furiously, feeling the second body join him in the shower. Dean smelled of dirt, blood, and the impala. And even though he felt silly thinking it, Sam wouldn't have wanted his brother to smell any other way. Dean looked at his brother, leaning in pressing their lips together in a sloppy kiss. It was wet, and open mouthed and hotter than hell. When Dean finally did pull away, it was only to begin working on the boys neck, then his collarbone and chest, pinching one of his brother's rosy pink nipples. Sam whimpered beneath his brother, aching to be touched more, to feel Dean anywhere, everywhere.

"Tell me if you wanna stop," Dean whispered before dropping to his knees and taking his brother all the way into his mouth. Sam couldn't think, his mind totally blank as he moaned out, enjoying all the wet heat his brother's mouth had to offer.

"Dean, oh my god Dean, so good." He thrust his hips forward hearing his brother gag ever so slightly before getting back to business, humming around the base. It wouldn't be long now, Sam could feel his orgasm speeding at him, "Dean-" his sentence was cut off by a hot rush of pleasure as he felt a wave of intense heat rush over his body. Dean swallowed every drop of come his brother had to offer, pulling his mouth of with a satisfied pop. He looked up at his brother smiling widely, his gorgeous green eyes sparkling with joy.

"What are you so happy about?" the younger boy panted out, laughing a bit at his brothers goofy grin.

"Just…you know," he stood up bringing their lips back together in a soft kiss. "Happy birthday Sam Winchester."

Maybe Sam didn't have the life he'd always dreamed of, but with Dean that didn't matter, with Dean it didn't matter what city they were in or how many schools they'd transfer to. As long as they were together, Sam was home.

Okay First Fanfic! Hope you liked it! I'm gonna try and write way more but I'd love suggestions 3

-Jen


End file.
